Jade and her crazy family
by jades103531
Summary: What if Macon had a daughter who was also the daughter of some greek gods. Jade went to camp but left and was put in an adoption home, the Cullens adopted her. POJ, twilight .CASTER CHRONICLES *DISCOUTINUED*
1. Chapter 1

Jade POV

I live with my dad till I was 8 then I went to a place called Camp Half-Blood. I'm stuck in an adoption home, because I left the camp. I forgot to introduce myself how rude! I'm Elecia Jade Ravenwood I have met my mother and my many fathers. I have a lot of powers like the power of persuasion, I can create storms depending how I feel. I have lived with mortals by whom I called mom and dad but call me Jade and I'm eleven years old.

"Elecia could you come down here please?" I cringed at my full name but came down obediently as if I were using my own powers on myself. "Look sweetie these nice people wish to adopt you!" And as I expected I saw Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme and Edward. I can also see the future if I didn't saw that I think I'm a hybrid. I could tell they weren't human."Go on say something." She nudged me. So I said "Hi, call me Jade." "I'm so sorry by the way she looks according to her records she like to wears black and nothing else"

Alice looked shocked, "That's okay." Carlisle said "Well I'm Carlisle and this is my wife Esme and our adopted children Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and Edward and we would love for you to become a part of our family. I gave each of them a small smile and saw that Edward was finding out he couldn't read my mind oh the fun! They were looking at me expectantly and I nodded my head. "All right my wife Esme will help you pack" I nodded my head again.

"Alright I need you to sign some papers and then you'll be all set." Oh boy this is gonna be wonderful!

"Why don't you show me your room hun?" Esme asked. And I led her up the stairs showed she my single drawer and brought out my backpack. "Is this all?" I nodded "Okay well were taking a flight to our home in Alaska so if there is a book you want to bring a sketch pad, books or anything." I grabbed my iPod and sketch pad. I had read all of the books in my local library so there wasn't much I hadn't read.

An hour later and we were on an airplane and Edward and I were sitting side by side in the small plane that contained the Cullen's and a few others. Edward and I didn't talk much and that was fine by me it until I had a vision that hit me like bricks.

_I was standing in the middle of the Cullen's living and it was close to my sixteen moon and we were discussing what we should do but it wasn't going well all the sudden I lost control and every bit of glass in the room shattered. _

"Are you alright?" Edward asked me I simply said "Yea, I'm fine"and looked into his golden eyes that were full of concern, then looked out the window put in my headphones and went to sleep only to find a nightmare waiting for me.

Then I woke up to find myself in a room with a nice metal frame bed with a white fluffy comforter and a crystal floor lamp and a glass window and no curtains. It was my room. And I slipped on a t-shirt skinny jeans and socks and I was ready to head downstairs.

"Morning Bella." Alice said And I looked up at her. "You must be hungry let me show you the kitchen." But Alice froze and I was dragged into her vision also.

"_We're vampires" Esme said "But, we would never hurt you ever." _

"_I know." I said. Everyone was shocked that I said something but I continued.. "See I'm not normal either __either I'm a_ _Succubus. I can either feed on human blood or the dreams from a human. I'm also a demigod which means I'm half god and half human or my case half Succubu_s." They were looking at me as if I grew wings. 

Then I was back and so was Alice and she looked at me different and if you didn't know you couldn't tell. I told Alice "Alice can I change my room to have everything black."


	2. Chapter 2

Alice POV:

I was talking to Bella and then I was hit with I vision .

"_We've vampires" Esme said there was no surprised look on Jade's face when she added "But, we would never hurt you." _

"_I know" We looked at her with shock because she said something "See I'm not normal either I'm a_ _Succubus. I can either feed on human blood or the dreams from a human. I'm also a demigod which means I'm half god and half human or my case half Succubu_s._" That's when we looked at her like she grew wings._

Jade asked me "Alice can I have everything in my room change to black?"I was looking at looking oddly when I came back into surface. Like I was looking at her weird. I probably am, I thought to myself. But I gave her the full out tour and even showed her, the closet I put together. Her face looked was shocked, I didn't know why she was shocked then I remember the closet. All the clothes were different colors.

" See Esme said you didn't have many clothes so I bought some, okay maybe a lot but I want you to feel welcome." I confessed to her. I want her to accept us and think of me as a sister. Jade told me she wasn't going to wear anything unless it's black. She broke my heart when she told that."Let's go get you some breakfast." I said trying to sound like what she said didn't hurt walked down to the kitchen and I could hear Esme and Carlisle making the breakfast. It contained flour, butter, eggs, syrup so I guessed it was pancakes.

" Hi Bella, hello Alice." Jade nodded back to them "We didn't know what you wanted so I made something universal: pancakes." Esme handed Jade a plate and said "Go on!"

Jade picked up two of the smaller pancakes and told Esme "Thank you."

Esme nearly choke d up and went to hug her "Your so welcome.'" Then, she left Jade to eat . 7:42 only 48 minuets till we told Jade.

Edward POV:

When we adopted Jade and I heard Rose's thoughts _what a freak. _Emmett's _Another one to corrupt! _I felt bad for Jade she would get tangled in our world and after seeing Alice's vision, we would to. Think of me selfish but I wouldn't let her go, it was more than that, I felt the need to protect her from harm

. Like some kind of keeper but, it was hard for me not to scoup her in my arms to keep her from whatever may try to knock her down. On the plane ride when she tensed up and put her hands on her temples I nearly growled at the flight attendant who did nothing to help. When Jade finally stopped and I asked her if she was okay she shook it off like it was nothing.

It was8:24 when I decided to go downstairs to Jade "Morning." I greeted everyone. When my eyes rested on Jade her own eyes were closed and her hand was grazing the crystal ball we had for Alice to help her visions.

"_What the is she doing" _Jasper thought and I shrugged. Esme and Carlisle were thinking same thing as Jasper.

"We've vampires" Esme said there was no surprised look on Jade's face when she added "But, we would never hurt you."

"I know" We looked at her with shock because she said something "See I'm not normal either I'm a Succubus. I can either feed on human blood or the dreams from a human. I'm also a demigod which means I'm half god and half human or my case half Succubus." That's when we looked at her like she grew wings.

"What are your powers?" Asked Carlisle with a great interest.

" I haven't really figure all my powers since I have a lot of dads'. I can see pops of the future like Alice and I can make people do what I want that. And my dads are Apollo ,Zeus ,Poseidon , Hades, Hermes, Ares, and Macon Ravenwood and mother is Aphrodite . I can change the weather. control water, and I can control the four elements. Since I'm daughter of all of the big three monsters will stop at nothing to kill me. I'm pretty good with weapons like a spear and swords. " She said. All of us stare at heard in awe.

"_Poor thing!" _Esme thought Alice and Rose were thinking something along those lines. Emmett on the other hand hugged Jade and Rose. Jasper even looked like he felt pity. The girl was so scared like it took her everything just to trust us, to let us know about her.

"I'm sorry for getting your t-shirt wet Rose." Jade sniffled a few times then continued "Don't worry I don't feed on blood at all. I feed on dreams so don't try on feeding me blood" She told us.

"Is that all?" Jasper asked

"It's all I know." Bella replied.

"Cool! Hey, can you make it snow?" Emmett asked and Esme scolded him.

"To easy" She said and her hair curled in a wind that wasn't there and there was a fair amount of snow coming down suddenly. She looked at all of us "Does that mean I can stay?"


	3. Chapter 3

Jade POV:

"Does that mean that I can stay?" That was the only thing I truly wanted. Although I was also focusing of Emmet's snow. Edward was giving me a look full of concern, and utter disgust. I think that's because of my scent. Well, I hoped.

Esme laughed "Yes dear, I think we'll have you around for quite some time." I smiled and let out the breath that I hadn't known I was holding. That seemed to put Edward over the edge because he ran out.

"Did I do that?" I asked

"No, it's just Edward's not used to hum-Succubus." Esme said in her motherly voice.

"But, Jasper's doing just fine." Esme and Carlisle looked at each other and shrugged.

"How are you still making it snow?!" Emmett asked

"It's called powers, my friend." Was my witty reponse. In the back of my mind I wanted to know what was wrong with Edward. And another part of me wanted to explore the forest, to find what's out there. "Esme, Carlisle, may I go get fresh air?" Emmett caught me in the act and interupped Carlisle.

"Would you be going off to see a boy?"

"No I need to make a call to my friend back at camp so they can bring my clothes that are at camp."

"Jade, you can go. Don't let Emmett monoplize you. Oh, and don't wander too far! Why don't use my phone and why do you need clothes Alice brought you some" Rose said comming to my rescue.

"Well I need clothes because my closet is full of different colors and I only were the color black. Oh I can't use your phone because it's like a single to all the monsters in a 10 mile radius where I am. " I said going out the door and headed towards the woods. I could feel many eyes on the back of my head the first few minuetes then I was out of sight. See, I went to find a stream. I weaved in and out of many diffrent trails when I found a stream with a meadow with beautiful flowers, tall grass and the colors of spring. It looked, pure.. I sat down cross legged on the grass and played with it. For the first time I felt content, whole, happy. But, that ended all to soon with a growl from a giant dog, no, bear, no, wolf.

There was a black one in front, and others comming out of the bushes. My instincts took over and I pull off my ring and twist the jem and it transform in to my favorite four foot black sword. The wolves form a circle around me , except for one, the sandy colored one.. He stopped for a moment. I stood my ground ,the wolves were coming closer me. I told them to change back to human or they would get hurt.. At first all the wolves looked at the black. The black one, who I naturally assumed was the alpha, backed up and they all went back into the moments they were back, well dark skinned people with brown eyes were back. I was hyperventilating. The one that caught my eyes was the was the smallest , with a nice chest, short choppy hair and stunning brown eyes. His gaze never left mine.

* * *

Jacob POV:

_Jacob there's a vampire scent down at the clearing I need the whole pack _Paul thought

_We'll be there in two mineutes _I responded.

I took off changing into my wolf. I was running when I heard the rest of the pack behind me. I howled to let Paul know we were close. Now, Sam budded in because he was alpha so he always had to be in front of us. I noticed a girl in the middle of the field. She didn't look like a vampire she looked not human. Not wolf either. She was a little pale with curling black hair and black eyes. Sam started to walk forward, the girl was stunned she stood up twisted what looked like a ring then it transform in to a black sword and looked at everyone.

Seth POV

Me and Leah were with Paul when we smelled a vampire. When we got to the field there was a girl that didn't looked liked a vampire, human or wolf. Sam started to walk forward, the girl was stunned she stood up twisted what looked like a ring then it transform in to a black sword and looked at everyone.

She was no vampire. I saw the pack going into circle around her but she held her ground. She told us to change back or we would get hurt. We looked at Sam. He nodded. We backed up into the woods to phase back. We walked up to her and she change her sword back into a ring.

"Hey, your Elecia ,right? I'm Seth." I said. She said " I liked to be called Jade"

"How do you know her name?" Jacob asked then added. "I'm Jacob.

"Mom likes to gossip a little too much." Leah nodded with that one.

"I think we have some explaining to do. Do you talk?" Sam asked. "I'm Sam, by the way."

"Yea."Jade said in a musical voice.

"I need you to call the Cullens to tell them where you will be. Can you do that?" Jade shock her head and said "I can myself safe"

_We will tell her everything and Seth will tell her when wer're at Emily's _Samtold us all. We nodded

* * *

Jade POV:

So I had just seen wolves, found out my adoptive parents were vampire's. What else should I be put on meds for?

"Alright, we'll phase then, you can ride on someone's back till we get back." Sam said. Oh, joy! I get to ride on someone's back! I felt a pull towards Seth. They all phased and I climbed on the wolf's back that was nealing to me. It was the sandy colored one, the one that'sSeth. I climbed on him and we were running, I had my hands in his fur and I leaned down enjoying his warmth. But, somthing was off, I could feel it in the air, the ground. The same feeling I had around my family. The other wolves had noticed. One of them yelped and I turned around and the vampire went straight towards me and Jacob. He stopped and ran the other way. It must've been my eyes. YAH SCARDY VAMPIRE DON'T MESS WITH JADE RAVENWOOD! I thought. We arrived at a smaller house with a woman stepping out. She must be part of the pack.

"Come here sweetie." She said. She had a scar along her face but, I pretended not to be botherd by it. "What's your name?" She asked when I got off of Seth

"Elecia Jade Ravenwood . What's your's?" I said remembering my manners.

"Don't be too formal on me, my name is Emily. I'm Sam's fiancee." Emily said. "Do you like being called Elecia or Jade?"

"Jade."

"Okay Jade, do you have any intrests?"

"I like singing." That's true, I just left out the part that untill today no one's even heard me speak. "If you hand me a cup I can show you." I saw the front door led to the kitchen.

"Show me." She handed me a cup. I did the hand motions I was taught and started singing

I got my ticket for the long way 'round  
Two bottle 'a whiskey for the way  
And I sure would like some sweet company  
And I'm leaving tomorrow, wha-do-ya say?

When I'm gone  
When I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my hair  
You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

I've got my ticket for the long way 'round  
The one with the prettiest of views  
It's got mountains, it's got rivers, it's got sights to give you shivers  
But it sure would be prettier with you

When I'm gone  
When I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my walk  
You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

When I was finished with the last four hand/cup thingys I had looked up and Emily looked astounded. The boys (who I didn't notice come in) whistled. Sam came in and kissed Emily and turned to the rest of us.

"Now, we have to talk" Sam said


End file.
